


Душа, сухая, как страницы книг

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Однажды стоит вернуться к прошлому и доказать себе, что переболело…





	Душа, сухая, как страницы книг

— Мама, смотри, мне прислали значок!

Роза влетела в кухню, когда Гермиона пила кофе.

— Значок? — рассеянно переспросила она, не вполне понимая, о чём речь.

— Значок старосты, мама, — Роза с укором покачала головой. — Я староста девочек Рейвенкло.

— Это просто восхитительно! — Гермиона, наконец, осмыслила информацию. — Как насчёт небольшого праздничного ужина по этому поводу?

— Жаль, папа не с нами, и Хьюго тоже, — Роза с грустью вздохнула, но тут же приободрилась. — Надо ещё написать Скорпиусу. Представляешь, как будет здорово, если он стал старостой мальчиков?

Она умчалась, не дожидаясь ответа, а Гермиона обхватила голову руками, словно ударилась об имя младшего Малфоя.

Скорпиус.

Вслед за ним так и просилось: «Драко».

— Роза, — в отчаянии прошептала Гермиона и скривилась — кофе вмиг стал невкусным.

***

Драко и Скорпиус завтракали, когда в окно постучались сразу две совы: одна школьная, а вторая — явно чья-то личная.

— Староста? — спросил Драко, скрывая дрожь в голосе, когда сын разорвал конверт, и на узкую ладонь выпал значок.

— Ты гордишься мной? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Скорпиус.

— Всегда гордился.

— Даже когда я попал на Рейвенкло, а не на Слизерин, как ты думал?

Вместо ответа Драко рассмеялся и потрепал сына по макушке.

— О, гляди, Роза пишет, что ей тоже прислали значок. Я должен срочно ей ответить!

Имя Розы ударило Драко по голове, и за ним в голосе зазвенел отголосок другого: «Гермиона».

— Скорпиус, что ты творишь? — пробормотал Драко через стиснутые зубы. — Что ты творишь?

***

Гермиона впервые за пять лет провожала детей на Хогвартс-экспресс одна. Рона отправили в срочную командировку, и оставалось только радоваться, что и Роза, и Хьюго способны сами совладать со своими чемоданами.

Хьюго умчался к друзьям так быстро, что Гермиона едва успела чмокнуть его в вихрастую макушку. Роза же чинно стояла рядом, пока клубы дыма, что испускал подошедший поезд, не развеялись.

У Гермионы внутри словно струна оборвалась.

Друг ее дочери и призрак прошлого стояли рука об руку метрах в десяти от них, пугающе похожие. Как назло, Астории с ними не было.

— Мама, ты снова не поздороваешься с мистером Малфоем?

Гермиона поджала губы и мотнула головой — в нескольких метрах от них Драко Малфой повторил ее жест.

— Рано или поздно вам все равно придется поговорить, — беспечно рассмеялась Роза и бросилась к Скорпиусу.

Если бы Рон увидел эти далеко не дружеские объятия, он бы втоптал и Скорпиуса, и его отца в гранитные плиты платформы. Астория наверняка скривила бы губы и отвернулась.  
Но их не было, а Гермиона просто стояла, опустив руки, посреди платформы, и смотрела сквозь Розу и Скорпиуса на Драко. Мимо пробегали дети, катились тележки, звенел смех, хлопали двери поезда — а Гермиона застыла, не обращая внимания ни на что, пока Роза не дернула ее за рукав.

Лучше бы Малфой был с Асторией. У нее всегда получалось одним своим видом возвращать Гермиону в реальность, где она — лишь мимолетный роман с привкусом сумасшествия, а сама Астория — взрослый, взвешенный выбор. Лучше бы рядом был Рон, взрослый, взвешенный выбор самой Гермионы — рядом с ним призрак былого безумия по фамилии Малфой смазывался, истончался и исчезал. Но Рона не было, а вот окаменевший, как и сама Гермиона, призрак, был реален.

Поезд засвистел, тронулся, и с Драко спало оцепенение. В два шага он преодолел расстояние, разделявшее их, схватил Гермиону за руки и увлек в нишу у общественного камина.

— Драко, — успела выдохнуть Гермиона.

— Ничего не говори, умоляю, — прошептал он и принялся исступленно целовать ее, обвивая руками талию, плечи, проникая в каждую клетку ее тела.

А что она могла сказать? Что восемнадцать лет назад их ослепило вспышкой страсти, что она до сих пор не пришла в себя после того? Что внутри у нее лишь выжженная пустыня? Он знал, он ощущал то же самое, и это было в каждом его прикосновении. Его тоска и отчаяние сквозили сквозь кожу. И в то же время Гермиона растворялась в его объятиях, словно впервые за все эти годы у нее появилась возможность вдохнуть.

— Драко.

— М? — простонал тот, не отрываясь от ее шеи.

— Если мы собираемся куда-то перемещаться, то лучше поторопиться. Аппарировать без последствий уже ни ты, ни я не способны, но внятно назвать адрес камина я пока могу.

Она и сама опешила от того, что сказала. Гермиона Уизли, примерная мать и жена, собиралась сорваться не пойми, куда с давно забытым мужчиной. Или с ни на день не забытым?

***

— Я до последнего был уверен, что ты откажешься, — пробормотал Драко спустя час, когда они рухнули на кровать в полном изнеможении.

— Я даже не думала, что ты подойдешь, — Гермиона поразилась тому, как холодно прозвучал ее голос.

— Ты не рада? — он привстал, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза.

— Я? Тому, что мы разошлись? Что ты пропал из моей жизни на восемнадцать лет? Или тому, что ты подошел сейчас так, словно я была обязана тебя ждать?

Он отпрянул.

— Прости, Малфой, но ты был прав. Этот роман ни к чему бы не привел. Я одолжу немного Летучего Пороха?

Она поднялась и принялась одеваться.

— Но зачем ты согласилась?

Гермиона уже одной ногой стояла в камине, но повернулась и смерила его презрительным взглядом.

— Я хотела убедиться, что у меня это прошло. Кстати, поздравляю тебя.

— С чем?

— Ну, Скорпиус стал старостой, — она горько рассмеялась и исчезла в зеленом пламени.

***

Она не разрыдалась даже под вечер, когда на землю опустились сумерки, и пустота дома набатом ударила по ушам. Она уставилась невидящим взглядом в чашку с остывшим кофе и думала о том, как у них все сложилось: правильный выбор — Рон — принес ей спокойствие, но не счастье.Все это время она обманывала себя, будто до сих пор любит Драко. Но сегодня она доказала самой себе, что и его не любит.

«Душа, сухая, как страницы книг», — прозвучал в голове голос Трелони.

— А может, это и к лучшему, — фыркнула Гермиона и взмахнула палочкой, подогревая остывший кофе прямо в чашке.


End file.
